Viaje a la playa!
by La Nee-san
Summary: Historia UKxUSA.  Bueno todo se trata de que todas las naciones van a la playa y durante el viaje America se empieza a dar cuenta de que siente algo por Inglaterra.
1. Chapter 1

_En fin la primera fanfiction que subo a mi cuenta y tercera que escribo de UK x USA! X3 bueno espero que les guste aunque sea un poco este cap y si no... pueden matarme! =D_

Capitulo 1: Nuevos sentimientos.

Era un día soleado muy caluroso, había una junta mundial en Estados Unidos, California a la cuál debían ir todos los países (o al menos todos los que salen en Axis Powers Uu)

América: Los eh convocado a todos ustedes para llevar acabó una misión de suma importancia, organized by me! The Hero!  
Japón: etto... a qué misión te refieres América-san?  
China: Si a que asunto te refieres-aru?

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos, para qué los necesitaba... de tanta importancia era para que todos ellos estuvieran presentes?

América: Bueno... los eh llamado para realizar...A TRIP TO THE BEACH! *silencio de parte de los presentes*  
Todos menos América: QUEEEE? SOLO POR ESO NOS HICISTE A ALGUNOS VIAJAR DESDE TAAAN LEJOS? *a gritos*  
América: Y por qué no? Porqué sólo reunirnos para cosas de trabajo o emergencias? *tranquilo*  
Austria: Porque esas si son cosas de importancia! *irritado*  
Francia: A mí no me parece tan mala idea La playa se me hace un lugar perfecto para relajarse!*con cara de pervertido mientras Inglaterra le mete un buen zape*  
Alemania: Creo conocer la razón por la que quieres ir -.- Uu  
Italia: HAIIII!~ Yo quiero ir a la playa! ve~  
China: No sería una mala idea-aru...  
Rusia: Si me gustaría ir a un lugar cálido como la playa ^ ^  
España: Cuenten conmigo y con Romano! xD  
Romano: o..Oiii no elijas por mi idiota! Dx  
Japón: Me gustaría ir en pero grupo ¬¬Uu  
Grecia: Sería un buen lugar para dormir algunas siestas... *quedándose dormido*...Zzzzz  
Turquía: *al ver que Japón va y para su desgracia igual Grecia* Yo también voy!  
Letonia, Lituania y Estonia: *A coro* Nosotros también iremos... *siendo obligados por Rusia*

Varios países ya empezaban a aceptar la propuesta del viaje mientras los faltantes no tenían de otra más que ir también para no parecer naciones aburridas o por su propio bien (ejemplo Letonia, Lituania y Estonia)

América: Bueno pues este paseo será realizado en este país ya que es el del Héroe!

No hubo ninguna queja ya que ninguno se ofreció para hacerle de anfitrión, pero lo raro fue que no hubo ni comentario departe de Inglaterra, el cual parecía pensar en otros asuntos , lo cual le extraño a América ya que como siempre el de ojo verde se imponía en sus planes o decisiones para molestar o simplemente por orgullo. América ya se lo imaginaba gritándole como loco además de molesto lo cual le preocupo, y al parecer otros países también se extrañaron pero se hicieron de la vista gorda.

Dinamarca: Cuándo y en dónde nos reuniremos?  
América: Pasado mañana en el Hotel California donde solo rentaremos por dos horas los cuartos para la organización y preparación del viaje ya que habrá un pequeño hotel en la playa privada (Nota: no se me ocurrió otro nombre para el hotel ^^Uu)

Todos los países empezaron a salir del centro de conferencias, América ya iba a salir cuando se dio cuenta que los últimos que quedaban eran el e Inglaterra, el cual tenía la mirada fija en la mesa. América había empezado a acercarse a el, este se percató de que el de lentes iba hacía el, cuando ya estaba cerca se levanto rápidamente de su lugar para retirarse. Estaba por salir pero se detuvo cuando el otro lo llamó.

América: Inglaterra... te encuentras bien?  
Inglaterra: Por qué lo preguntas?...  
América: Puesss... siempre que propongo algo a ti no te parece y empezamos a discutir ... en cambio ni siquiera abriste el pico ...y bueno...  
Inglaterra: No te comprendo...  
América: ...eh? o.o?  
Inglaterra: Cuando no estoy de acuerdo te molestas y ahora que no discutí tampoco no te parece..  
América: No es solo que me extraño...porque...  
Inglaterra: Bueno ya me voy... tengo que arreglar todo para pasado mañana...  
América: Vas a ir? *sorprendido*  
Inglaterra: No quieres que vaya?...  
América: no es eso...*tomando lo del hombro* es solo que me... alegra..*sonrojado*

En ese momento a Inglaterra le apareció un MUY notable sonrojo y también se puso muy nervioso se soltó lo más rápido posible de América, no podía articular ninguna palabra mientras América lo veía extrañado y a mismo tiempo sorprendido, lo cual puso aún más nervioso al ojiverde.  
Inglaterra: y...yo...con permiso...  
El inglés salió corriendo mientras América lo miraba sorprendido. Inglaterra JAMAS había actuado de esa manera. De repente se dio cuenta de que en toda su conversación Inglaterra había hablado en un tono serio y afligido, sin nada de orgullo. Esto hizo que América se preocupara un poco, ya hablaría con el en el viaje, pero aún asi no se fue tranquilo a casa.  
En cambio Inglaterra ya había llegado al hotel donde se había hospedado por la asistencia a la junta. Cansado y confundido subió en elevador a el cuarto del hotel en el que se hospedaba, se arrojo rendido a la cama aun un poco agitado por lo sucedido, se sonrojo un poco al recordar la mirada del ojiazul que tenía en ese momento abrazo con fuerza una de las almohadas, entre cerró los ojos y empezó a susurrar algunas palabras.  
Inglaterra: Porqué? Porqué últimamente me siento de esta manera? Porqué siento la necesidad de verlo... de estar con el...?  
Pasó un muy buen y rato el ojiverde quedo completamente dormido, recordando en sueños al que alguna vez hace mucho tiempo fue su pequeño.

_Pff! Plis dejen review w se aceptan aenazas de muerte y si hay buenos comentarios owo. El siguiente capítulo sera más_ largo.


	2. Chapter 2

_En fin gracias a los que dejaron review y disculpen las falto tas de ortografía y la mala calidad de la fic *llorando avergonzada….lol* Gracias por sus consejos es que como aun así de tener MUCHA experiencia escribiendo como que no . En fin espero que les guste este capítulo. _

Capitulo 2: Ya en la playa.

Ya estaban todos los países reunidos en el lobby del hotel esperando a América ya que el era el anfitrión y obviamente él era el que iba a dar las indicaciones, las actividades y horarios. Todos hablaban entre ellos, unos se preguntaban a qué hora llegaría América mientras otros discutían como estaría el paseo y el lugar donde se hospedarían, todos hablaban menos Inglaterra el cual estaba pensativo aislado de los otros lo cual le extraño a Francia como a Japón. 

-Oí tontito Inglaterra estás bien?  
- Eh?  
- Como que eh!  
- Inglaterra-san se encuentra bien?...lo hemos notado muy distraído y algo distante.  
-Am si me encuentro bien gracias...  
- Ya decía yo que era muy raro que tu idiota ruidoso estuviera tan callado y tranquilo...  
- Qué fue lo que dijiste BASTARDO DEL VINO! *agarrándolo de la camisa agitándolo furioso*  
- *En pensamiento: creo que lo que le sucede no están grave...* 

Todo mundo ya se estaba desesperando, de repente llego América se estableció en un lugar donde todos lo pudieran ubicar bien y empezó a dar las indicaciones pero algo distraído ya que buscaba "discretamente" con la vista a Inglaterra. Cuando logro ubicarlo se le quedo viendo de lo cual Inglaterra se dio cuenta y su única reacción fue voltearse al lado contrarió sonrojado de lo cual se dieron cuenta solamente Japón y Francia los cuales quedaron bastante extrañados.  
América al darse cuenta de que Japón y Francia los observaban se puso nervioso y estuvo a punto de tropezar en las escaleras donde se encontraba. 

-Ejemm... bueno a las dos de la tarde nos reuniremos todos aquí con todo lo necesario para el viaje... a las 2:15 llegaran los camiones que nos transportaran a todos a la playa privada traten de no llegar tarde.  
-Lo dice el que llego con dos horas de retraso!  
América solo le dirigió una mirada acecina al francés y siguió explicando lo del viaje.  
Todos después de las indicaciones fueron directo a las habitaciones para ver si tenían todo listo, los últimos en irse juntos fueron Japón e Inglaterra lo cual le dio un poco de celos a América.  
-Inglaterra-san... paso algo entre usted y América-san?

Inglaterra al oír la pregunta puso ojos de plato y negó nervioso con la cabeza rápidamente.  
-que...que! n ... no no a ocurrido nada jeje  
Japón solamente se le quedo viendo y le contesto:  
-Si sucede algo, esté seguro de que cuenta con mi apoyo Inglaterra-san  
-G...gracias Japón. 

Empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras América no les quitaba la vista de encima.  
Ya eran las 2:10 de la tarde ya todo el mundo estaba abajo reunido en el lobby, faltaban 5 minutos para que llegaran los camiones, en eso América empezó a acercarse a Inglaterra, por una extraña razón hasta para él quería hablar con el inglés.  
-Inglaterra... yo...yo quería hablar contigo...  
-Eh? Bueno...yo... 

Uno de los encargados que iban con América por lo del viaje los interrumpió, América no tuvo más que ir a donde lo llamaban diciéndole a Inglaterra que hablarían más tarde. El ojiazul se marcho mientras Inglaterra lo miraba confundido; Todos ya salían hacía los camiones, Japón estaba a lado del inglés y noto esa mirada confusa en él y trato de regresarlo en sí.  
-Etto... Inglaterra-san...nos van a dejar los camiones... -Eh?...ASI! 

Lograron alcanzar el último grupo y abordaron el último camión.  
Ya estaban de camino a la playa; en el camino Inglaterra iba junto con Japón en los asientos de hasta atrás mientras América no les quitaba la mirada de encima y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿desde cuándo Japón e Inglaterra eran taaaan unidos? un momento...¿!¿estaba celoso! ¿!¿El Héroe! ¿Porqué se sentía de esa manera? y luego... ¿!¿Por Inglaterra?... Pero... ¿qué era lo que sentía?... Si eran celos... Significaba que era... !¿!¿!¿AMOR!  
Al pensar en el último sentimiento a América parecía que se le había subido toda la sangre a la cara y cayó desmayado. Tardo un buen rato en despertar pues ya habían llegado a la playa privada; Lo primero que hizo unos minutos después de retomar todos los sentidos fue levantarse rápidamente y se asomo a los lugares en donde se encontraban Inglaterra y Japón, pero ni señal de ellos dos. Ya no había nadie en el camión, solamente Canadá y una enfermera que había asistido al viaje por alguna emergencia médica. América bajo rápidamente del camión y busco con la vista a Inglaterra y lo vio aislado de los demás observando el mar; reviso que no estuviera Japón con él, pero el japonés estaba con el alemán tratando de calmar a Italia.  
El americano salió corriendo hacia el inglés cuando empezó a acercarse dejo de correr y simplemente comenzó a caminar disimulando orgullo y confianza. Cuando ya estaba casi a lado del este tropezó cayendo al suelo asustando a Inglaterra. -...Auuuuu *con la cara en el suelo* -... A...América te... Encuentras bien?  
-Amm...si como no estarlo... jeje Auuch! – dijo el americano levantándose mientras se sacudía el polvo.  
Cuando Arthur le levanto el cabello solo encontro un muy buen golpe color rojo 

-Sí que eres un desastre! déjame ver... pff! necesitas hielo... eso te pasa por venir corriendo idiota!  
-Co... Cómo? m... me viste!  
-Claro como no verte? si eres bastante ruidoso!  
-lo... Lo siento...  
-Vamos a la enfermería... 

_En la enfermería:  
_-Inglaterra...  
-mmmm?  
-Ejem ... bueno yo... -?...  
-quería decirte que...  
De repente se abrió la puerta y entro el mismo encargado que los había interrumpido antes esto las otras naciones ya se están desesperando...  
-PFF! ok ya voy ... Inglaterra podemos hablar después?  
-De acuerdo...  
Los dos salieron de la enfermería y tomaron dos rutas distintas.  
El lugar al que habían llegado era sencillo, dentro de la propiedad se encontraba un pequeño muelle con solamente tres lanchas de motor "estacionadas". Habían dos edificaciones una de dos pisos y otra de un solo piso y eran de estilo Hawaiano. El de un solo piso servía de restaurante y de bar en el cual a fuera de este había 10 mesas con 6 sillas cada una. Mientras el segundo edificio (el de dos pisos) a pesar de tener pocos pisos era de gran tamaño ya que tenía un poco más de 11 habitaciones.  
Como las habitaciones eran de un número menor que todos los invitados tuvieron que repartirlos en un número promedio de cuatro cada uno obviamente hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres Los que no quedaron muy satisfechos por la repartición fueron dos grupos ya que a uno le había tocado con Rusia y al otro con Francia. Uno de los que no estaba de acuerdo con esto era el mismísimo Alfred ya que no le había tocado en el grupo de Inglaterra, pues al ojiverde le había tocado compartir el cuarto con Japón, China y Francia. Y de Guatemala a Guatepeor a él con uno de los que le había tocado compartir la habitación era con Rusia, en fin tenía que soportar los celos para no parecer niño malcriado y mucho menos para que las demás naciones se dieran cuenta de que sentía atracción por el británico.  
Todos fueron a dejar sus cosas en los cuartos y a cambiar su ropa por el traje de baño.  
El grupo donde estaba Francia se fueron turnando para cambiarse en el baño pues ya sabemos cómo son los asiáticos cuando se trata de libertad corporal, un ejemplo claro Japón e Inglaterra primero muerto a que quitarse la ropa enfrente de Francia.  
-Quieres que te ayude a ponerte el bloqueador? – dijo el francés con una cara algo pervertida.  
-Ni en tus sueños afeminado!  
-Porque te haces el difícil conmigo?...  
-Porque eres un idiota afeminado además de pervertido!... -... Realmente no es por... América  
Inglaterra al oír el nombre del ojiazul volteó rápidamente mirando a Francia sorprendido.  
-Que... fue lo... que dijiste?  
-Lo sabía pff! era TAN obvio!  
-f... Francia de que estás hablando!  
-Lo que digo es que... tal vez lo que sientas por América sea ... no lo sé ... amor? -...A...AMOR!  
De repente va llegando Japón y se sorprende de ver a los dos europeos hablando sin pegarse de gritos.  
-Ocurre algo?  
-Nada de importancia Japón... bueno... piénsalo Inglaterra... con permiso. 

Inglaterra seguía paralizado por l que le había dicho Francia... ¿Por eso se sentía tan raro cuando estaba con América?¿Eso era lo que realmente sentía por el? ¿Amor?. El que tampoco parecía comprender nada era Japón, pero lo que si entendía es que lo que había dicho Francia no era como lo que siempre le decía, porque el inglés estaba helado y por lo general que los ve conversando Inglaterra estaba perdiendo los estribos o golpeando al francés.  
-Inglaterra-san ocurre algo?  
-Eh?... a no... no ocurre nada... emm salgamos rápido...  
-Ok 

Salieron y encontraron a todos afuera como en típica playa, algunos nadando, tomando el sol, jugando voleibol, tomando algo en el bar o comiendo algo.  
América estaba jugando voleibol con Canadá, Corea, China, Polonia, Lituania, España, Romano, Prusia y Austria. Japón se acerco a América y le pregunto si podían hablar solos por un momento, América acepto y pidió que siguieran con el partido.  
Japón América-san... eh visto a Inglaterra-san muy extraño, está muy distraído y afligido, vine a pedirle que si podría hablar con él.  
-De hecho... es lo que eh tratado de hacer... no te preocupes Japón hablare con el... después de todo soy el Héroe! Jejeje. ..  
-Ocurre algo?  
-Eh?... a no no ocurre nada grave... o... oye Japón...  
-Si?  
-t... Tú sientes algo... por In... Inglaterra...  
-Sentir algo por Inglaterra-san? mmmm pues si siento algo hacia el...  
-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
-No me mal entienda a Inglaterra-san lo veo solamente como a un muy buen amigo además aunque sintiera algo serio hacia el siento que ese sentimiento no correspondería...  
-Pff! *aliviado* menos mal... Em.! Es decir n... no es que yo lo ame verdad? JAJAJA  
-América-san?...  
-Por favor Japón! Deja de insinuar que yo amo a Inglaterra!...  
-A...América-san!  
-Ok creo que siento algo hacia ese tonto... ok?  
-A... América-san! y... yo nunca insinué nada... es más no sabía que le gustara Inglaterra-san...  
-...! Fuck!  
-P... pero tranquilo no le diré a él ni a nadie... -Thank you!... AUUUCH!  
-Oii América! NO HAGAS ESPERAR MÁS A MI AWESOME PERSONA! 

En ese momento Inglaterra estaba aislado de todos, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Francia mientras solamente admiraba el mar color turquesa mientras que el cielo era azul como el de los ojos de cierta persona a la que tal vez amaba.  
Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos se había acercado Canadá.  
-Disculpa Inglaterra-san...  
-Quién?  
-Canadá  
-Aaa claro Lo siento que sucede?  
-Es que vine a preguntarte si te encontrabas bien...  
-Si me encuentro bien solo que pensaba en algunas cosas *pensamiento: es muy obvio que me pasa algo?* oye Canadá que te paso en la cabeza?  
-Ammm f.. fue América jeje me dio con el balón... bueno si no ocurre nada adios  
-t...Tengo que tranquilizarme! ... después de todo fue el afeminado quien lo dijo!... sin embargo... creo no poder negar que América... Me atrae... DIJE QUE TE TRANQUILIZARAS INGLATERRA! Debes de actuar normal!... o al menos trata de pff!  
-Como que has suspirado mucho últimamente...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMERICA? T... TU DESDE CUÁNDO ESTAS AHI!  
-Desde último suspiro ... vaya ya extrañaba al gritón de Inglaterra  
-Q..que fue lo que dijiste?  
-Que extrañaba escucharte gritar  
-A que viniste?  
-Eh?... Ah sí!... que si querías venir a jugar con nosotros? es que hubo un pequeño accidente con Canadá y nos falta uno... bu... bueno como prefieras  
-Claro... 

Pasaron como dos juegos y los dos los perdieron el equipo de Inglaterra y de América ya que estos dos eran los que más alcance tenían a la pelota pero estaban muy nerviosos de tenerse juntos lo cual entorpeció sus reflejos y movimientos.  
-Muy buen juego – dijo Japón tratando de no reirse  
-Gracias  
-Bueno me voy a dar un chapuzón gustan venir?  
-No gracias acabo de comer...  
-Y...yo no tengo muchas ganas..  
-De acuerdo ... diviértanse!  
Mientras América se iba Inglaterra lo seguía con la vista y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si América se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto nervioso en el partido por estar a su lado mientras América se preguntaba lo mismo, al parecer... Ninguno se había dado cuenta de nada . Momentos antes de que el partido acabara el partido Japón se dio a dar cuenta de que a Inglaterra le gustaba América.  
-Inglaterra-san*con tranquilidad* a usted le gusta América-san?  
-e...EEEEEEHHH! *Pensamiento: desde cuando Japón es TAAAAN DIRECTO?* p... porque lo dices?  
-Tranquilo... No le diré a nadie ni mucho menos a América-san  
-Gracias... T.T... de hecho Francia dijo lo mismo... un... un momento! es tan obvio!  
-Algo pero creo que los demás aún no se dan cuenta así que usted tranquilo, de hecho muchos piensan que se odian entre ustedes  
-Ya veo... Pff! no se qué hacer! lo paso de largo?  
-Yo pienso que debería decirle de cómo se siente a América-san.  
-Asi de directo!  
-Usted tranquilo... Todo saldrá bien!  
-De acuerdo... gracias  
-De nada  
Después de todo Alfred le dijo que a las 11:30 de la noche lo esperaba en la playa para poder hablar a solas (cof cof que cof romántico cof! jojo) (?) y obviamente Arthur acepto ya que también el quería hablar con el de algo muy importante.


End file.
